henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Minyak
Dr. Minyak is a character on Henry Danger. He is also the only villain who knows Captain Man's weakness, and possibly his biggest threat. Description Dr. Minyak is an evil scientist who took away Captain Man's powers for a short period of time. He also blasted Henry (as Kid Danger) with a dream beam. He later went as far as kidnapping Charlotte and making her super strong into destroying his enemies. His backstory and how he knew Captain Man became indestructible in the first place is unknown. Minyak has brown short hair, which appears to be thinning, and brown facial hair with a light Australian accent. His wardrobe often consists of an overcoat, a collared shirt sometimes with a necktie, and black trousers. In Tears of the Jolly Beetle, he initially wore a light purple lab coat and a black and yellow striped shirt underneath. He later wears a purple suit, a black shirt, and again a purple and yellow necktie, and carries pens in his breast pocket along with a name tag. In The Beat Goes On, he first wears an orange overcoat with a blue shirt and a purple necktie. He then wears a purple coat with a black shirt. History In Tears of the Jolly Beetle, Dr. Minyak is first seen in his laboratory watching in amusement (and insanity) how his captured Jolly Beetles are crying tears by watching a really sad movie on the screen. His assistant Nurse Cohort already sprayed Captain Man with the tears earlier, shortly after he and Kid Danger received the key to the city. As he still pays attention to his beetles crying from the movie, he happens to receive a surprise sometime later from Kid Danger. The two mock each other, with Minyak calling Kid Danger "Kid Dumpster", saying he was being disrespectful. Then he calls his two thugs over to grab hold of him, which succeeds. Just when it looked like Kid Danger was no more, Captain Man showed up to save the day. Minyak attempted to make Captain Man cower away by reminding him he can now feel pain and he should give up. But the super hero refuses Minyak's orders and the mad scientist sends his yellow shirt thug to strike Captain Man with a club, as Minyak watches along with Nurse Cohort. Despite receiving beatings from Minyak's thug, Captain Man is able to overpower him and knock him out. Next he picks up Dr. Minyak's coffee mug, which angers him when he throws it at his other thug in the head, freeing Kid Danger. However, Minyak had a backup plan and in order to avoid capture, sent all the Jolly Beetles on his table to the ground, roaming around the floor as he and Nurse Cohort escape. Before leaving, Minyak reminds Captain Man he "shall recur", implying he may return in a future episode. In Dream Busters, he (offscreen) escaped from Swellview Prison, having unexplainably been captured by Captain Man and Kid Danger prior to the episode's events. In The Beat Goes On, at Lil' Biker Shop he and Nurse Cohort send a birthday cake with a hidden camera inside to the Man Cave. Even though Minyak shows frustration at the signal being lost due to Henry destroying the cake, Cohort was able to tell him she got a still photo of a girl named Charlotte. Minyak thinks she is the key to helping him destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger for good. While this is all happening, the owner of the shop is locked in a closet as Minyak tells him about what he is doing and shuts the door on him. Afterwards both he and Nurse Cohort decide to pose as magicians "Dr. Magico & Miss Direction" to bring Charlotte to them. First they wow the audience with their magic tricks before Minyak announces he needs one volunteer. Ignoring a little boy's call to come up, Nurse Cohort spots Charlotte on her phone as she drags her over to Minyak. He tells her to pick a card, and even urges her to pick one as she does. Then to fool the audience, he and Cohort pick her up and put her inside a garbage bin, locking her up. They throw her inside their van and drive off. Later with some help from Lil' Biggie, they musically mind warp her. After having done that, he injects her body with fruit juice, making her super-strong, and sets her out to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger. At the end, Kid Danger and Captain Man brain warp him and Nurse Cohort into repeatedly hitting themselves in the head with a frying pan. The duo then wait to erase their memories and take them to jail. Refusing to admit defeat again, he will return in the crossover episode Danger & Thunder: Part 1 & 2 Appearances Season 1 *Tears of the Jolly Beetle *Dream Busters (mentioned) Season 2 *The Beat Goes On *Danger & Thunder: Part 1 *Danger & Thunder: Part 2 Gallery Trivia *Dr. Minyak is a spoof on DC Comics villain Lex Luthor, Superman's archnemesis. Similar to how Minyak knows Captain Man's weakness, Luthor knew Superman's weakness through research and it was revealed to be kryptonite. **In Minyak's case, he may have once been a scientist at Carl Manchester's Glass Company and possibly grew resentment towards his experiment of indestructibility, wishing he had thought of the idea, then later learning of Captain Man having that indestructibility. *He escaped before they could arrest him, but appeared to have been sent to prison some time before Dream Busters, in which it is stated that he broke out of prison. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring Characters